


Rainbow Six: War Thunder

by marshalofthesovietunion (orphan_account)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games), War Thunder (Video Game)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, German Bias, Tank Crews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marshalofthesovietunion
Summary: Tank duel between GSG-9 and FBI-SWAT. Who will come out alive?





	Rainbow Six: War Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this isn’t much like War Thunder.

Monika lowered the binoculars from her blue eyes. Their target, FBI-SWAT's specially acquired Sherman Firefly, was advancing cautiously down Laser Sight street towards Kid's Room Plaza which was where the GSG-9's Tiger I would intercept them. The job would’ve been far eaiser if the _Amerikaner's_ tank used a 75mm gun which could do nothing against the Tiger but they instead utilized the deadly 17 pounder. IQ called to Jäger (driver), “Marius _vorwärts_ to Kid's Room Plaza,  _schnell!_ ” Jäger responded with a immediate “Aye,  _Kommandant._ ” Monika then went down into the steel beast, closing the hatch. 

“Alright boys, hold here!” Ash said to her crew. “We're gonna hold this plaza until GIGN shows up.” Jordan grunted, “Whenever that will be.” The Firefly scouted the empty square which was cluttured with sandbags, wrecked field guns, rubble and barbed wire. They all jumped in shock as a shell grazed their vehicle and exploded behind it. Pulse floored it, and the Sherman started w move towards some bits of cobblestone wall. “Fuck! What was that!” Castle yelled, “I don’t know!” Pulse said back. “I got a contact! 50 feet out!” Ash's eyes widened, “Shit, Tiger!” 

“ _Dummkopf!_ How could you miss that so easily!?” Blitz demanded Bandit. IQ interjected before Dominic could get a sly retort in, “Load another AP shell instead of quarreling!” Marius guided the tank into the arena and swiveled the turret towards the wall the Firefly was behind. “Fire!” The KwK L/56 hurled a 88mm shell at the Americans. Another near hit. “Load again!” Kotz slid another shell into the breech. Jäger maneuvered the tank to avoid the Sherman's sightline.

Jordan fired the gun, but the enemy tank moved just before he fired. “Make sure the bastards don't behind us!” Ash ordered Campbell, but Miles stopped as they were hit in the engine compartment. “Damn, we're sitting ducks!” 

A second 88mm round was loaded, aimed and fired at the Firefly which was set alight in a inferno, it then exploded. Weiss poked her head down saying to everyone “ _Gut gemacht_ everyone, another score for us!” Pushing foward, the tank passed the smoldering wreckage of the Sherman. A charred “FBI” cap sat nearby. 

 


End file.
